


these ragged imperfections

by dwarrowkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless fluff in which Derek is 13 and hates everything and Laura is 17 and loves Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these ragged imperfections

Derek is 13 and he hates everything. He hates his braces and his ears and how his voice is cracking. Laura is 17 and with her high school friends, because Derek is a baby. He curls up in his bed with The Hobbit because Tolkien has never abandoned him on a friday night.

Laura likes Tamora Pierce, because Alanna is her hero. Derek appreciates badass lady knights, but nothing gets to him like small heroes. He starts with The Hobbit, because he loves it, but he loves Sam the most. Sam never gives in to the ring in a way that Derek wishes he were capable of.

He startles awake when Laura pulls the book out of his hand. She sits at the edge of his bed, and Derek thinks she looks tired. She smells of alcohol and vaguely of vomit and the perfume she put on before she left. It’s just after midnight, so she didn’t miss curfew, but their parents won’t be happy about the drinking. She looks gorgeous and tired.

“You’re drooling,” she says fondly, and he swipes at his mouth with the heel of his hand. He hates his sister most of all. “Don’t get all indignant with me, droolface,” she laughs. Derek feels his cheeks heat, and he hates that she can rile him up like this. She flips through the book for a second, before she finds her favorite part.

She props the book up on his chest, and lays on him so he can’t escape, pinning his lower half under her. Her elbows bracket his sides, and her chin digs into the soft space between his ribs as she begins to read.

“”What have I got in my pocket?’ he said aloud. He was talking to himself, but Gollum thought it was a riddle, and he was frightfully upset.

‘Not fair! not fair!’ he hissed. ‘It isn’t fair, my precious, is it, to ask us what its got in its nassty little pocketses?’

Bilbo seeing what had happened and having nothing better to ask stuck to his question. ‘What have I got in my pocket?’ he said louder.”

Her voice is high with wonder and excitement like she’s sharing a wonderful secret, and Derek wonders how he isn’t supposed to be in love with her when her voice sounds like that reading some of his favorite words. Derek thinks that if it were anyone else, he’d be uncomfortable, but it’s Laura.

Somehow, she fits into all of his empty spaces so well he doesn’t notice until she’s gone and he feels cranky and weird.

He falls asleep like that, with Laura reading to him on his stomach, the steady pulse of it, and he wakes up hours later, dangerously early for a Saturday morning, with her wrapped around his middle. The book is on his dresser, across the room, so she had to be up at some point. Derek’s hand is in her hair, and he rubs his fingers across her scalp, catching in the silky strands. He loves her hair, the way it’s finer than his, but there’s so much more of it. Sleepily, she pushes her head back into his hand, and she presses a sleepy kiss to the bare skin of his stomach where his shirt rode up in his sleep.

She looks kind of guilty, like he caught her doing something bad, but she smiles easily at him to cover for it anyway, because that’s Laura. You’ll think she’s given in, but she’ll have already cut your hand off.

“C’mon, butthead,” she says, “Dad’s making pancakes.” She pulls him up by his hand, and ruffles his sleep mussed hair.

“Love you, little brother,” she says, so softly that Derek thinks that he’s the only person in the whole world who can hear her.

He looks up at her tired face and her mussed hair and says equally softly, “You too.” He may only be 13, but he knows that whatever this is between them is special.


End file.
